


Прыжок веры

by MilvaBarring



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Детектив Мун все еще хочет помочь Сун.





	Прыжок веры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135908) by [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren). 



Во сне он слышит какой-то странный жужжащий звук. Он тянется к чему-то, нет, к кому-то, растворяющемуся вдали, жужжание становится громче, и стройная фигура искажается и тает перед его вытянутыми пальцами. Он зажимает уши ладонями, пытаясь отгородиться от звука. Звук оглушает. Кто-то тянет его за руку и колет чем-то острым.

Он в белой комнате, на белой кровати, моргает, пытаясь открыть глаза, пытаясь понять, где находится, сквозь окутывающий сознание туман. Что-то светится рядом, нужно лишь сосредоточиться. Что-то жужжит. Это очень важно, ему бы только…

Он тянет руку, или ему лишь кажется, что тянет. Рука почти не управляема, и проходит вечность, прежде чем он опускает ладонь на жужжащий предмет; его пальцы сгибаются, сжимая, плотно обхватывая. Он пытается поднять руку, и предмет выскальзывает. Он хватает эту штуку снова, придавливает к белой поверхности, пытаясь удержать на месте, потому что знает: если она упадет, поднять ее будет уже невозможно.

Затем подтягивает ее к себе; она светится. Он знает, что должен что-то сделать, но не может сосредоточиться. Рядом что-то движется, звучат шаги. Опасность. Он прижимает к груди драгоценную вещь, хотя звук уже умолк и свет угас.

— Все хорошо, детектив, — звучит ласковый голос, и он моргает, пока перед его глазами не появляется смутный силуэт. Женщина склоняется над ним и забирает предмет. Он пытается сопротивляться, но его пальцы слишком слабы.

— Я положу ваш телефон сюда, в шкафчик, — говорит она все тем же успокаивающим тоном. — Видите?

Вид исчезающего телефона расстраивает его, но, когда он пытается задать вопрос, язык ощущается как комок ваты. Губы не слушаются. Во рту сухо.

Медсестра щелкает языком и сует соломинку ему в рот. Он послушно пьет, чувствуя благодарность за облегчение, за прохладную жидкость, стекающую в пересохшее горло, а затем медсестра смотрит вниз и что-то делает. Скосив глаза, он замечает, что к руке тянется какая-то трубка.

— Спите, — говорит медсестра, и он засыпает.

Проснувшись, он чувствует, что что-то упустил, не сделал что-то важное, но его разум все еще в тумане. Он не понимает, где находится: вокруг темно, и жужжание еле слышно, возможно, это лишь игра воображения. Звук преследует его, пока он не проваливается в сон, чтобы увидеть теплый дождь и темные глаза.

 

Когда он, наконец, находит в себе силы проверить телефон, аккумулятор, конечно же, сел. Сестра приносит ему зарядник и подключает к розетке. Четыре пропущенных звонка пришли с незнакомого личного номера. Может, Сун? Он не решается перезвонить. Не сейчас, когда уже понятно, насколько далеко зашла коррупция. Пак Джунки все еще на свободе. Пока.

Приходит капитан. Рассказывает версию, которую передают по всем каналам. Что Пак Сун, известная мошенница, сбежала из тюрьмы и попыталась убить своего брата, но потерпела фиаско благодаря находчивости и храбрости знаменитого бизнесмена. Капитан говорит, что Пака прячет кто-то из его друзей-политиков, но его молчание подозрительно, и адвокат семьи Пак до сих пор не подал ни одного заявления. Он добавляет, что у входа в палату стоит полицейский — на всякий случай.

 

Пока Мун выздоравливает, его напарника переводят на бумажную работу. Гынсок навещает его регулярно, но не рассказывает о расследовании. Один раз Мун все-таки интересуется, как идут дела, и Гынсок цепенеет и отводит взгляд. Мун понимает намек и начинает расспрашивать о спортивных успехах его сына. Больше он вопросов не задает.

Ему все говорят, что он везунчик: выстрел в грудь практически в упор мог нанести гораздо больший вред. Но Муну не кажется, что ему повезло. Он или мучается от боли, или одурманен лекарствами, и процесс исцеления оказывается слишком долгим. Как только дозу обезболивающего снижают, и Мун снова может сконцентрироваться, он начинает искать информацию, улики, свидетельства на новостных сайтах и в социальных сетях. Его совсем не удивляет, что Сун гналась за братом на мотоцикле, но рассказы очевидцев о том, как она метнула металлический прут, словно копье, чтобы остановить машину, заставляют его задуматься о склонности свидетелей к преувеличению.

Наверное, искушение было очень велико, но Мун рад, что она удержала себя от убийства. Не потому что его так волнует жизнь Пака Джунки, а потому что ему кажется, что он неплохо изучил Сун, и впоследствии она непременно бы об этом пожалела. Она не убийца.

Интернет провозгласил ее супергероиней. Появились мемы и футболки с изображением женщины в нижнем белье верхом на мотоцикле. Продажи серебристых шортиков взлетели до небес. Даже комикс напечатали. В какой-то степени Мун рад этой шумихе: чем больше будет ошибочных сообщений и свидетельств, тем труднее будет убийцам, которых нанял ее брат, найти ее.

В новостях показывают интервью с Паком Джунки. Он держится с достоинством, просит сестру вернуться и обещает, что все ей простит. Мун борется с желанием швырнуть телефон в стену.

 

Она словно сквозь землю провалилась. Никто не видел ее с того самого дня. Или она успешно залегла на дно, или покинула страну. Мун надеется на первое, потому что во втором случае он понятия не имеет, где ее искать. От мысли, что он может никогда больше не увидеть Пак Сун, у него болит грудь, и эта боль никак не связана с огнестрельным ранением.

Ему не терпится быстрее выйти из больницы и начать искать. Он собирается пойти к старому учителю Сун… расспросить его или хотя бы передать ей весточку. Но он знает, что должен дождаться выздоровления (нужно вернуться на работу, чтобы сохранить доступ к полицейским источникам информации), и поэтому отдает все силы физиотерапии.

 

В один прекрасный день Мун без малейшего аппетита разглядывает стоящую на подносе тарелку с луковым супом, как вдруг раздается звонок. От одного лишь взгляда на экран пульс Муна учащается: это все тот же личный номер.

— Алло.

— Детектив?

Ее голос низкий, с хрипотцой. От его звучания мурашки бегут по коже. Мун сжимает телефон, борясь с желанием спросить, где она, и потребовать, чтобы она приняла его помощь.

— Вы один? — спрашивает она.

— Да.

— Вы доверяете мне?

Настораживающий вопрос, но Мун не сомневается ни на мгновение:

— Да.

— Вам грозит опасность. Вы должны бежать.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Вас больше не охраняют, верно?

Откуда ей это известно? Она следила за ним? Наверное, не стоит забывать, что женщина, которая ему не безразлична и которую он хочет защитить, принадлежит семье Пак. Не стоит недооценивать ее возможности.

— Прошло уже несколько недель, и не было никаких признаков, что Джунки планирует вторую попытку убийства. Капитан не смог убедить начальство в необходимости защитных мер.

— Начальство куплено, — говорит Сун. — И есть большая вероятность, что к вам сейчас едут убийцы.

— Откуда вы..?

— Нет времени, детектив, — отвечает она, и ее голос серьезен и убедителен. — Вам нужно немедленно уходить. Пожалуйста.

Это «пожалуйста» решает все. Она никогда раньше его ни о чем не просила. Мун хватает пиджак, обувается и направляется к выходу так торопливо, как может, осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках источника опасности, и его сердце бешено стучит. Даже такая невысокая нагрузка вызывает у него одышку, напоминая, что он все еще нездоров.

 

Как только он выходит из здания, у края тротуара останавливается роскошный черный седан. Мун не удивился бы, если бы из автомобиля вышел шофер и открыл перед ним дверь, но этого не происходит.

В окнах, само собой, тонированные стекла. Мун не знает, что его ждет внутри. Остается сделать «прыжок веры».

Он открывает дверь. Внутри он видит стройную фигуру женщины. Ее глаза скрыты за модными солнечными очками, и то ли на ней парик, то ли он пролежал в больнице слишком долго, но теперь ее волосы длинными прядями обрамляют лицо. Чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, Мун залезает в салон и садится рядом с ней.

Машина плавно отъезжает

Сун снимает очки и аккуратно убирает их в маленькую черную сумочку. Поворачивается к нему и берет его за руку.

— К сожалению, я не могла приехать раньше, — говорит она, сжимая его ладонь чуть сильнее, чем следует.

— Я понимаю.

— Мне пришлось исчезнуть на некоторое время.

— Вам не стоило возвращаться.

Сун удивленно моргает.

— Вы же хотели, чтобы я сдалась властям. Доверилась служителям закона.

— Я изменил свое мнение. — Мун вовсе не гордится тем, что его убеждения оказались слабее, чем страх за нее.

— Я видела доказательства, которые вы собрали против моего брата. Их недостаточно.

— Их хватило, чтобы получить ордер на арест.

— Теперь он знает, что вы охотитесь за ним, и будет действовать гораздо осторожнее. У него влиятельные друзья.

— Мы его возьмем. Никто не может стоять над законом.

— Вы все еще в это верите?

— Верю.

— Я знаю своего брата. Он глупый, легкомысленный человек, уверенный, что ему все сойдет с рук, потому что сходило всю жизнь. — Голос Сун полон презрения. — Но теперь рядом с ним нет ни меня, ни отца, и его некому защитить, так что он будет делать ошибки. Я помогу вам их выявить.

— Каким образом?

— Таким, что я знаю финансовые дела своей компании лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, и у меня тоже есть влиятельные друзья, — с жаром отвечает она.

Мун зачарован. Решительная девочка, которую он столько лет не мог забыть, превратилась в уверенную, сильную женщину. Женщину, которой не нужна его защита.

Он смотрит на нее так пристально, что замечает, как на мгновение ее глаза стекленеют, словно она прислушивается к чему-то, происходящему очень-очень далеко. Она бросает взгляд в заднее окно, и Мун видит, что их водитель снова смотрит в зеркало заднего вида — за последнюю минуту вот уже в четвертый раз.

Водитель поворачивает голову и произносит что-то непонятное. Это не корейская речь, и Мун только сейчас обнаруживает, что за рулем белый мужчина, говорящий на каком-то европейском языке, то ли немецком, то ли голландском. Но он даже не успевает удивиться, как Сун вытаскивает из-под сидения два короткоствольных дробовика и самозарядный пистолет.

— С ума сошла? — выдыхает Мун.

Она даже не смотрит на него. Кладет пистолет и один из дробовиков на сидение между ними и снова отворачивается к окну. Оружие в ее руке выглядит как продолжение тела, и Мун не сомневается, что она умеет им пользоваться.

Чувствуя прилив адреналина, Мун тоже разворачивается к заднему стеклу. Резкая боль в груди напоминает о недолеченной ране; пора бы уже к этому привыкнуть.

Позади два темных «универсала». Вроде бы в них нет ничего подозрительного, но Сун не сводит с них глаз. Мун собирается спросить ее, что происходит, но снова видит, как она слегка склоняет голову и на долю секунды ее взгляд становится расфокусированным.

Он слышит звук опускающегося бокового стекла, а затем Сун направляет дробовик ему в лицо. Мун вздрагивает, охваченный ужасом и тошнотворным осознанием, что его предали. Она стреляет мимо него раз, другой, и снова отворачивается. Мун оглядывается посмотреть, в кого она стреляла.

Третий «универсал» едет рядом, за окном видно обмякшее тело мужчины. Дальше Мун различает водителя, одной рукой удерживающего руль, а второй зажимающего рану в плече. Пару секунд «универсал» продолжает двигаться с той же скоростью, а затем отстает и теряется в потоке машин. Два других автомобиля ускоряются и пытаются зайти с обеих сторон, вынуждая ближайшие машины сворачивать, чтобы избежать столкновений.

Неожиданно водитель бьет по тормозам. Мун выбрасывает вперед руку, пытаясь удержаться на сидении, когда их седан резко разворачивается и снова набирает скорость, влетая в переулок. Преследователи остаются позади, застряв в пробке, которую сами же создали. Водитель заливается веселым смехом.

Мун смотрит на него, не веря собственным глазам. Водитель расплывается в улыбке, встречая его взгляд в зеркале, и говорит Сун что-то жизнерадостное уже не на немецком. Мун даже не представляет, что это за язык. Какой-то африканский диалект?

— Отлично, — отвечает Сун и с невозмутимым видом убирает оружие. Водитель тем временем сворачивает на оживленную улицу, вливаясь в поток транспорта. — Скоро мы сменим машину, — деловито сообщает она. — Эту они уже знают.

— Ты шпионка? — спрашивает Мун, потому что какой бы безумной ни казалась эта идея, только ею можно объяснить спектр навыков, которыми ну никак не может обладать дочь бизнесмена.

— Не глупи, — отмахивается Сун. Она стаскивает с себя парик и заправляет за ухо прядь влажных от пота волос. Теперь она снова похожа на себя — на девушку, с которой он дрался. Сун наклоняется к нему, и он впервые видит ее искреннюю улыбку. — На самом деле все еще невероятнее.


End file.
